


He's Made of Sunshine

by ryoasuka_official



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoasuka_official/pseuds/ryoasuka_official
Summary: After parting ways, Killua and Gon finally meet again,after over a year. Killua and his sister, Alluka, have settled down with a newly engaged Kurapika and Leorio, only to learn that he would be seeing the boy he has been hiding his feelings from for years. This story takes you through the burning love Killua and Gon share as you see them grow up, and watch their relationship grow into more.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 69
Kudos: 92





	1. He Haunts my Every Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work, so plz don't judge. Yes, there will be some smut and shit, but not until wayyyyy later on. I don't want them having seggsy time at 15. Anywho, let's get on with it shall we?

Killua lay staring up at the ceiling of his small bedroom, his heart racing. He was going to see Gon again soon. It had been over a year since they had last seen each other, and they were now 15. Gon had left Killua to spend some time with his Aunt Mito before setting off on an across-the-world backpacking trip. Without Gon, Killua didn’t know what to do. The boy made of sunshine who lit up his life had suddenly disappeared, submerging Killua’s heart back into an empty pit of darkness. Killua had then tumbled headfirst into a deep depression and his sister, Alluka, was the only one there for him. She suggested that they travel the world, and so they did. During Alluka and his travels, Killua received a call from Kurapika, who announced that Leorio and him were engaged. According to Kurapika, Leorio had accomplished his dreams of becoming a doctor, and racked up enough money to purchase a huge house. Kurapika asked if Killua would want to come live with them, to which Killua agreed promptly. When Alluka and Killua arrived at the mansion, Kurapika and Leorio were there to welcome them, and bestowed the whole basement to Killua and Alluka, which was easily the size of a small house. 

“Killua! Get your twink ass up here! It’s dinner time! You too Alluka!” Leorio shouted down the basement stairs.

Killua snapped out of his reverie, and rushed upstairs. Kurapika was dishing up plates of aromatic red curry, the spice hanging thick in the air. The four sat down in their respective spots at the dining table. Killua dug into his meal, savoring the slight prick of the curry on his tongue.

“Kurapika this is so good!” Alluka exclaimed, mouth full.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full young lady,” Kurapika scolded, bopping her on the head.

“Yeah Alluka, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Killua sassed, causing his little sister to stick her tongue out at him.

The whole time at dinner, they went over wedding plans for Kurapika and Leorio. Killua was actually the reason the two were together, after pushing Leorio to make a move when he saw him ogling Kurapika in a suit. The wedding was in about a week, and was the reason Gon was coming into town. They had decided that the flower girl would be Alluka, who was basically ecstatic at the idea. Killua and Gon were to both be the best men, and the reception was going to be relatively small. 

“Kurapika you should wear a dress,” Leorio smirked. 

“Hmmm I’ll have to think about that one,” Kurapika replied.

“Oh c'mon Sunshine, you would look beautiful!”  
“I said I’ll think about it,” Kurapika said, blushing.

After dinner, Kurapika and Leorio went upstairs, giggling and pushing each other. Killua and Alluka looked at each other with a smirk and decided to raid the kitchen for snacks and watch their favorite reality show. Alluka knew that Killua was a bit nervous about seeing Gon again after all this time, and wanted to help him get his mind off of it. 

“Alluka,” Killua said suddenly.

“Hm?”

“What do you think he looks like now?”

“Who?”

“Gon.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s grown taller, and he’s probably gained some more muscle. Other than that, I’m not sure,” Alluka pondered.

“I sure hope he’s gotten rid of those god-awful green shorts,” Killua remarked, although he was transfixed on the image of a taller Gon, with his arms toned and skin tanned. 

“Killua, the show is starting!” Alluka screeched, shocking him out of his reverie. 

Alluka and Killua sat munching on their snacks and sipping on sparkling cider, laughing themselves silly. Killua almost forgot about the pit swirling in his stomach and soon drifted off into a light sleep. His dreams consisted of laughter, fingers buttered with microwave popcorn, and a tall, green haired boy knocking at the door.


	2. Reunited at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND CHAPTER WOOOO! Thank you all for your support! I really appreciate it!

Gon trudged through the downpour of hard rain, his hair and clothes drenched. From the mountain he was perched upon, he could see the twinkling lights of Yorknew city, where Kurapika and Leorio had settled down. The image of a white haired boy flashed in his mind. Killua. God how he missed Killua. At this thought, Gon sprinted as fast as he could through the storm, finally reaching the city streets. He searched for the address Kurapika had told him, and soon found himself situated in front of a lavish mansion. He double checked the gold number nailed to the front door frame, just for extra measure, and rapped on the door one, two, three times. The sight that greeted him was a sleepy-eyed Killua, blush on his face.

***

Killua was awoken from his slumber by a sharp three knocks on the door. He yawned, then stretched, and jumped up from the sofa, taking caution not to wake his sleeping sister. He stumbled to the door, sleep still in his eyes, and swung it open to see a very damp Gon, of course, in those same green shorts. KIllua must have been dreaming. Right? There was no way Gon was standing in front of him. His mouth opened, as if to say something, but words didn’t come. Instead, it was Gon who decided to speak first.

“Hey, Killua,” Gon said softly, his voice deep and warm like black coffee. 

“GON YOU IDIOT!” Killua shouted, punching Gon's arm roughly. “I haven’t seen you in over a year and all you have to say is ‘Hey, Killua’ as if I’m some stranger!” Killua wiped tears from his eyes, when suddenly he was enveloped in a wet embrace

“No, Killua, you’re the idiot here.” 

“Gon,” Killua sniffled.

“I’m here Killua,” Gon cooed, “I’m back.”

Killua nuzzled into Gon’s arms, a sense of joy and comfort washing over him. Although, that feeling didn’t last, because the smell radiating off of Gon was absolutely, utterly, simply horrendous. 

“Gon. When the fuck was the last time you had a fucking shower?”

“Wait, I thought those were optional!”

“Gon, you fucking dimwit, you’re coming with me,” Killua demanded, dragging Gon to the basement and into his bathroom. “Gon, strip and get in the bath. I’m leaving you to clean yourself before Kurapika throws a fit.”  
“Wait but Killua! Aren’t you going to take a bath with me? The tub is huge! Who knew Leorio would get so rich!” Gon remarked, innocence plastered on his face.

“U-uh Gon, we’re 15 now, we’re a little too old for that don’t ya think?” Killua stuttered, a crimson blush creeping up to his ears.

“Oh c’mon! It’s not like we haven’t before! We’re like brothers, remember?”

Killua cringed at that sentence, and then obliged because he knew that was the only way to get Gon to take a bath. 

“Okay, but you get in first. I’ll get in after you.”

Killua attempted to turn away as Gon peeled off his soaked clothes, discarding them in the corner of the room, but his mind and heart told him to watch. Killua took this time to take him in, noticing what he hadn’t seen before. Alluka was right, Gon had grown. And by grown, Killua meant alot. Gon probably stood around 6’1 by now, where Killua was only 5’8. The dark haired teen had put on some muscle tone, but not so much that he looked bulky. Killua watched intently as Gon struggled to take off his water-logged shirt, exposing the rippling muscles of his back. 

Killua was entranced. He noticed a remarkable tan on Gon. It was the color of caramel, freckles splattered his smooth skin here and there. Killua yearned to touch, to taste, to experience. It took all of his self control to keep his feet rooted where they were and turn away, a furious red tinting his cheeks.

“Er, Gon. Are you gonna get in or not?” Killua’s voice wobbled. He hoped Gon wouldn’t notice.

“Yeah! But look at my tan Killua!” Gon turned around, literally butt naked, to face him, and Killua snapped his head away, eyes wide. 

“Um. Yeah. It’s nice Gon.”

“I’m getting in!”

Killua shuffled to the corner and started stripping. He was self conscious, knowing he wasn’t nearly as toned as Gon. His skin was pale and he just didn’t see himself as attractive. Without a sound, he dipped a toe into the hot water, a tingling sensation running up his leg. Slowly, he settled into the bubbly bath. The scent of the air was tinged with lemon and some slight floral smell, that he couldn’t quite name. Gon’s hair was wet, hanging down the back of his neck and framing his face in a forest green.

Damn. He should wear his hair down more often. It looks fucking hot. Killua thought. Suddenly, he felt a calloused hand smooth down his hair. A shiver shot up his spine.   
“Gon-”

“I’m just washing your hair Killua,” Gon explained, massaging shampoo into Killua’s white locks.

Gon didn’t want to mention it, but he was watching as Killua got undressed. He was captivated by the way the shorter boy’s waist curved in, ever so slightly. He was enamoured by Killua’s smooth, milky skin, littered with silver scars. Gon almost reached out to brush a finger down Killua’s spine, but instead focused on scrubbing his scalp.

“Gon, promise me something,” Killua said suddenly, breaking the relaxed silence.

“Hm?”

“Keep your damn hygiene good. Like, shower or bathe at least twice a week. Okay?”

“Ugh fine.” 

At that, the two finished up their bath and got ready for bed. They said their goodnights, and hugged, then parted ways to their rooms. Both of the boys would end up not being able to sleep, thoughts of one another on their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm Gon, I think you may be a simp for that "brother" of yours...
> 
> Anyways, THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YALL!!!!!


	3. Yorknew City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Lot's of cursing and a small mention of seggs.

Killua’s eyes flooded with morning light, golden and sunny. He sat up and stretched, yawning. He didn’t really care about looking presentable, since it was probably Kurapika cooking the pancakes he smelled. Pulling an old band shirt over his torso, he trudged up to the kitchen, eyes barely open.

He didn’t sleep much the night before. All he was thinking about was Gon, his hopeless crush. His dreams consisted of honey skin and amber eyes, rough hands sliding over his torso and plush lips on his mouth. He shook his head, trying to get the image of naked Gon out of his head. 

“G'morning,” Killua slurred. He was so sleepy that his words just didn’t come out right.

“Mornin’ Killua!” A deep voice said brightly.

Killua’s eyes suddenly snapped open. He was greeted by a sight of Gon flipping pancakes, sipping on a milky cup of coffee.

“Gon, what are you doing up so early?”

“Killua. It’s 12:00pm.” 

“You’re kidding!”

“Silly Killua,” Gon said, laughter resonating in his throat.

“Whatever,” the white haired boy rolled his eyes, “Anyways, where are Kurapika and Leorio?”

“Oh they’re still asleep,” Gon said nonchalantly, flipping another pancake, “Between you and me, I’m pretty sure they were banging all night. Leorio isn’t exactly the quiet type.”

“Oh god. Again? I swear ever since they got engaged, they’ve been going at it like fucking rabits!” Killua stated, “I mean who’s sex drive is even that high!”

“Kurapika needs some way to utilize his red eyes I guess!”

At this, Killua and Gon burst out laughing. It had been so long since they had a good laugh. Killua missed this. 

“Hold on, when exactly is the wedding again?” Gon asked.

“Ummm, it’s next Friday I do believe.” Killua replied, “So about a week from now.”

“FUCK! I NEED A SUIT!” Gon exclaimed.

“Woahhh calm down! We can go into town today and get you one!” 

“It’s crazy now that I think about it, we haven’t explored this city together since we came here for the auction!”

“You’re right! Now let’s get going!”

Killua and Gon shoved a couple pancakes in their mouths, and then ran off to get dressed and ready for the day. Killua opted to go for a casual outfit, throwing on some sweats with purple and blue lightning print, and a v-neck white tee shirt. Gon, on the other hand, had literally nothing to wear besides what he always did, so he simply shrugged and pulled the clothes on. He decided that today, he would wear his hair down, since he saw Killua admiring how he looked like that. 

The two teens set off for their day on the town, happy to know they were finally able to enjoy their time together again.

***

Killua pointed to a shop labeled, “Formal Attire,” and pulled Gon in. He threw a couple suits at the dark haired teen and demanded he try them on. It took forever for them to find one that actually fit Gon, since his legs had grown so long. Finally, they chose a simple back suit, with a dark green tie to match Gon’s hair. 

“Alright, where to now Killua?” Gon questioned, excitement dripping from his voice. 

“We’re getting you some new clothes. Like, a lot of them,” Killua said flatly, eyeing Gon’s outfit. Killua had a great taste in style, and Gon knew this. There were actually a few things he had been wanting to try with his appearance, such as eyeliner and maybe an ear piercing! He was extremely excited to finally have the freedom to experiment with his looks, becoming the ultimate version of himself. 

For the rest of the day, Killua and Gon bounced from shop to shop, avidly chatting and laughing. Whenever they saw something tasty, they would go straight to it, buying it to satisfy their hunger. Gon even got his ears pierced! When they finally returned to the mansion, Killua demanded that Gon try on every single item they bought. 

“Do I have to?” Gon whined.

“Of course you do, dumbass. If I have to see you one more day wearing those horrendous shorts I may have to die.” 

“Okay fine.” 

Gon disappeared behind the bathroom door, emerging a few minutes later dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a slightly oversized green tee shirt. He had smudged some of his new eyeliner around his eyes, making them seem shaper. Gon’s new earrings glinted in the afternoon light. He had brushed his hair, and it was styled in a choppy fashion, slight bangs framing his face.

Killua’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning a shade of rose. Gon just looked so good at the moment, it was hard to contain his emotions. His heart felt as if it were going to beat out of his chest. 

“Er Gon, you look really…” Killua trailed off, unable to maintain concentration.

“Why’d you stop? Do I actually look that bad?” Gon asked, worried.

“No! No, no, no, no. You look, how do I say this? You look amazing Gon.” Killua assured.

“Yes! Thank you Killua!” Gon beamed. He swooped down to where Killua was seated, and wrapped him in a tight hug. “I missed you Killua. So much,” he whispered. 

“I missed you too Gon,” Killua, replied, softly leaning into the taller boy’s embrace. 

Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they really didn’t want this fleeting moment to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good time writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Remember- if you can plz leavea commet or a kudo! Remember to drink you eater, eat a snack, and take your meds!
> 
> Much love
> 
> \- I


	4. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN DEPICTIONS OF SMUT, SO PROGRESS AT YOUR OWN RISK. 
> 
> If anyone reading could please add a comment and a kudo, it would mean the world to me. Tell me what you want to see next!

The next week until the wedding passed in a blur. It consisted of wedding preparations, lots of bickering, and Kurapika pestering about getting all of the decorations right.

The wedding venue was in a forest on the outskirts of Yorknew. Kurapika had said he didn’t want anything fancy, he just wanted something that would make him feel comfortable. Hearing this, Leorio mentioned a large forest clearing, where fireflies would emerge in the evening. Kurapika agreed that this would be perfect.

So now Gon and Killua were pitching large white tents while Alluka strung twinkling fairy lights and vines. Kurapika and Leorio were seated at a table writing invitations with golden ink. The wedding was going to be fairly small. The only people attending were Melody, Light and Neon Nostrade, Leorio’s family, a couple of Leorio’s doctor friends, and to Gon and Killua’s surprise, Hisoka and his date, who was unknown.

Now, neither of them knew why Kurapika wanted to invite Hisoka, being the creepy pervert he was, but they came to the conclusion that it was better not to ask. It was probably personal business.

“Gon can you help me with this?” Killua asked, struggling to raise a leg of the canopy tent.

“Yeah sure Killua!”

Killua gasped as he felt a warm chest press flush behind him.

“Gon, what are you doing?” Killua panicked.

“What are you talking about? I’m just helping you!” Gon replied, utterly oblivious.

Little actions such as this one, continued to happen throughout the rest of the week. A slight brush of the hand, Gon putting a hand on Killua’s leg, Gon walking around the basement in nothing but boxers. Killua couldn’t tell if these actions were Gon dropping hints or just Gon being Gon. Either way, it was having a very large effect on Killua. He wondered if he should confront him about it. No, he was going to do the same thing back to Gon. Killua smirked, planning out his dear friend’s demise.

Laughing to himself, Killua hurried to his room. It was late, and so he opened the door to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes to take a quick shower. He turned the water all the way hot, loving how the scalding water hit his skin. Killua picked up his shampoo bottle and lathered the coconutty smelling gel into his hair. He washed his body, washed his face, and brushed his teeth, then dried off and changed into his pj’s. Killua hopped into bed and fell asleep, content with the idea of getting to tease Gon.

***

Unlike Killua, Gon was still awake. Lately Killua had been on his mind a lot, much more than usual. He found himself wanting to touch him, to feel him shiver in his hands, and so he did just that. He figured he was just being handsy since he hadn’t seen Killua in so long and just missed his best friend.

 _You just miss him. Being handsy is just a natural response to that._ With this thought, Gon fell into an easy sleep.

***

Bright sun filtered through the shades of Gon’s window, basking his face in a warm glow. He squinted his amber eyes, slowly pulling off his covers and stepping out of bed. He rummaged through his already messy dresser to find a shirt and pulled it over his head. Gon trudged upstairs, his stomach grumbling.

“Good Morning Gon,” a voice said.

“Mm hey,” Gon grumbled.

“How did you sleep?” the voice said, closer this time. Soon he recognized it as Killua, and cracked his eyes open.”

“I slept well, thanks for as-” Gon stopped, mid sentence, at the sight of the shorter boy. Killua’s hair was tousled, and there was a rosiness to his cheeks. He was literally wearing nothing other than boxers and one of Gon’s shirts. The taller boy’s eyes widened and he gulped. Surely Killua had accidentally picked up one of Gon’s shirts from the laundry instead of his.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, you perv?” Killua said, snarkily.

“Oh nothing! Nothing at all!” Gon replied quickly, scratching the back of his head. “You know, I should probably go take a shower.”

Killua watched as the other boy hurried off, chuckling at the effect he had on him.

***

“FUCK!” Gon cursed, his voice muffled by the running water. This shouldn’t be happening. He shouldn’t be fucking hard just from seeing Killua in his shirt. It was surely a natural response for every 15 year old, right? He had been on the road for so long without seeing anyone, so surely seeing someone smaller than him wearing his shirt was going to get him aroused. Yeah, that was it! There was nothing else to it.

Slowly, Gon reached out to brush his fingers against his length. He had to make it go away one way or another. Wrapping his hand around himself, he gently stroked up and down, groaning lightly at the sensation. The image of Killua in his shirt just kept replaying over and over again in his mind. He felt the ball of tension in his stomach start to unravel, and he sped up his pace, throwing his head back and releasing a low moan as he climaxed.

Gon panted, and then the realization of what he just did dawned on him.

“Shit,” he said. He finished washing up and shook his head, trying to get that absurd image of his best friend out of his head.

***

Killua had followed Gon to the bathroom, using Ten to conceal his presence. He heard as Gon yelled and said a couple more unintelligible things. Then, what surprised Killua the most, was the low groans and panting coming from the bathroom.

“Holy shit-” Killua whispered, eyes wide. Gon was actually touching himself, and it was probably Killua’s fault. Killua ran to his room, slamming his door and locking it. He leaned his back against the door, looking down at the stiffness in his boxers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

This was never Killua’s intention of teasing Gon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was- interesting. Why does Gon have to be so fucking oblivious to his own feelings?!?!?!?!
> 
> I have such big plans for the next chapter


	5. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: underage drinking 
> 
> DUDE I'VE HAD THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS PLANNED SINCE THE START I'M SO EXCITED!
> 
> as always, plz leave some kudos and comments, and don't for get to hydrate!
> 
> -I

Soft and mystical music filtered through the cool night air. A soft breeze rippled through Killua's hair as he stood next to Gon, watching as Kurapika walked elegantly up the aisle, clad in an enchanting white suit, embroidered with scarlet thread at the cuffs. A dainty silk veil hung from Kurapika's shoulder-length honey locks. In his hands was a bouquet of crimson roses. Killua heard a sniffle come from Leorio's direction and craned his neck to see Leorio teary-eyed on the alter. He nudged Gon as if to tell him to look at Leorio, but Gon stood there, oblivious per usual. 

The crowd sat, silent, almost awe-struck by Kurapika's grace. Scanning the guests, Killua noticed a black-haired figure seated next to Hisoka. Upon looking closer, horror struck Killua's heart. It was Illumi. He knew his older brother was involved with Hisoka, but not like  _ that _ . Quickly, he looked at Alluka, who made eye contact. He could see the fear in her eyes. Killua gulped, his head spinning. 

_ This is going to be an interesting night _ , Killua thought.

***

"Leorio, you have been by Kurapika's side to aid him through his many hardships, and led him through his life with care and affection," Melody announced, acting as the marriage officiant.

"I have, and I always will be. Sunshine here means more than anything to me," Leorio said, softly.

"Very well," Melody continued, "Kurapika, you, a person who doesn't open up to just anyone, opened up to the man standing in front of you today. You have put your trust in him and you have given him unconditional love."

"Yes. Leorio is the light of my life," Kurapika blushed.

"Now, let's get on with it shall we?" Melody said, cheerfully, "Do you, Leorio Paladiknight, take Kurapika Kurta, to be your wonderful husband?"

"I do!" Leorio said, joy emanating from his face, "I, Leorio Paladiknight, take you, Kurapika Kurta, to be my wonderful husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and joy, through the good and though the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, from my soul. I love you Sunshine."

"That was beautiful, Leorio," Melody stated, "Your turn Kurapika! Do you, Kurapika Kurta, take Leorio Paladiknight, to be your beloved husband?"

"I do," Kurapika's voice oozed with happiness, "I, Kurapika Kurta, take you, Leorio Paladinight, to be my beloved partner, to love and cherish you, to be there, by your side, when life turns rocky. I will always hold your hand through the darkness. I promise you this, from the bottom of my being. I love you too, Leo."

"Very well. I now pronounce you, HUSBAND AND HUSBAND!" Melody declared, and the crowd cheered. "You may now kiss your partner."

Leorio reached out a gentle hand and caressed Kurapika's cheek, leaning down to press his lips to the blond's. 

***

Music blared and voices chattered. Killua and Alluka sat in a corner, as their older brother loomed over them. 

"Illumi, please leave us alone," Alluka muttered.

"Not until you and Killu agree to come home," Illumi countered. 

"I've already told you, we aren't returning to that hell hole!" Killua hissed.

"Illumi, darling, leave it be. They're not young anymore, unfortunately, I may add. They're free to do as they please," a seductive voice cooed. Killua turned to see Hisoka, dressed in a corset and heels, as usual, strutting up to his ebony-haired date. 

"Fine. Let's just go enjoy the party," Illumi stated, his voice never wavering, even as Hisoka planted a firm hand on his waist. Never once in Killua's existence had he felt so relieved to be saved by a bumble gum pink-haired pervert. 

"He's finally gone, eh?" a deep voice whispered into Killua's ear. 

"Fuck Gon! You almost scared me to death!"

"Haha, my bad. Wanna get some food?"

"I'd rather a drink," Killua grumbled. "I'll need to ask Kurapika though. He acts like my mum these days."

Gon watched as the shorter of the two trudged off to the newlywed couple to ask if he could drink for the night. Gon noticed a slight difference in Killua's walk as he came back. 

"Kurapika said yeah."

"Great! Just please don't drink too much. I don't want to be the one carrying your ass home," Gon chuckled.

Gon observed as Killua poured himself a large glass of red wine. He offered Gon some, but he simply shook his head. He didn't enjoy drinking too much. Killua brought the glass up to his plump lips, and tilted it, taking a large gulp of the burgundy substance. Gon stared as a trickled of the fluid dripped from Killua's mouth. 

"Yeah, that's not nearly enough. If I had known  _ Illumi  _ of all people was gonna be at the fucking wedding, I might've come tipsy." Killua poured himself another glass. And another. He felt the alcohol traveling through his system. All he could think about was the love Leorio and Kurapika shared and wished that someday, in place of the pair, it could be the green-haired imbecile standing in front of him and Killua. He often dreamed of a future with Gon. His heart was beating fast, and before he knew it, Killua was pulling Gon into the forest and smashing his lips against the taller's. He wasn't thinking right. He felt dizzy. Killua's vision then turned black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head empty, no thoughts, just Leopika.
> 
> -I


	6. Confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, UNDERAGE DRINKING, AND ANGST.
> 
> Hope yall liked the last chapter! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudo and/or comment if you can!
> 
> OPTIONAL: YALL SHOULD PLAY THESE THREE SONGS AT A CERTAIN PART OF THIS CHAP! ILL MARK IT WITH AN *
> 
> "Sign of the Times," Harry Styles
> 
> +
> 
> "Chasing Pavements," Adele
> 
> +  
> "Apocalypse," Cigarettes After Sex

Gon stared blankly at the wall, pressing his fingers softly to his lips. The events of the night before replaying in his mind. The image and feeling of Killua flush against his body made his heart pound. Killua had blacked out immediately after engaging the kiss, which was actually quite heated. He honestly didn't know why Killua had kissed him. Was he simply a touchy drunk? Or was there more there...

"Ughhh my fucking head," Gon heard Killua's voice grumbled.

"I'm so sorry Killua, do you need anything?" Gon replied, concern dripping from his voice like honey.

"Some fucking water and a large cup of coffee. Black."

"Got it." Gon hurried off to fetch his friend what he asked for. When he returned, Killua thanked him with a quick nod of his head.

"Uh Gon," he asked.

"Mhm?"

"Did I, um, do anything when I was drunk last night? I can't really remember anything past Illumi running off with Hisoka."

"Errrr, Nah, don't worry." Gon decided not to tell him. He didn't want to scare him.

"Good. I was worried there for a sec!" Killua said, his voice a bit brighter.

Gon watched as Killua sipped on his coffee, eyes trailing to his light pink lips. He snapped his eyes away after he noticed himself staring. He shouldn't be feeling these things for his best friend.

"I'm gonna go take a bath Killua," Gon said, excusing himself.

***

Killua lied. He did know what happened, and his heart was literally in his stomach. Killua knew, as he was thinking about how happy Kurapika and Leorio were, that he needed to confess to Gon. Years of unrequited love that had made him hurt deeply on the inside had gone unnoticed by Gon. He was tired of waiting. He had to tell him. He mustered up all of the courage he had and walked to Gon's room. His hand hesitated at Gon's doorknob, his heart hammering in his chest. Slowly he opened the door, his head hung low.

"Gon, I need to talk to you," Killua said softly.

"Okay! Come sit!" Gon answered, patting the bed.

Killua padded over to him and sat on the mattress. He fiddled with his hands, picking at the skin around his nails. 

"I've been waiting for too long Gon. It's time you know. I like you, Gon," Killua whispered. 

"Oh! Killua! I like you too! You're my best friend!" Gon beamed.

*** "Oh. I see." Killua left the room, his hair shading his eyes. Tears streamed down his face. He ran the rest of his way to his room, slamming his door. He slid down his wall, a choked sob escaping his mouth.

"Fuck. I'm such a fucking idiot. Of course he would say such a thing. What did I expect?" Killua said to himself, pressing his palms into his eyes. 

Killua sobbed silently, resting his head between his knees. His blood pounded in his ears, deafening. Tears streaming down his expressionless face. He wouldn't ever be able to face Gon again. Not after this. Killua's heart throbbed painfully. Was this what heartbreak felt like? He felt like he was suffocating, drowning in an ocean with no bottom. His mind was going blank. The next thing he knew, he was reaching for the blunt knife he left in the bottom drawer of his cluttered dresser, dragging it across the skin of his milky thigh. The pain was dull, not nearly as searing as the pain in his heart.

***

Before Gon even had time to process the words spilling out of his mouth, Killua had left. Running over Killua's words over and over again in his head, he soon realized that Killua hadn't meant that he liked Gon as a friend, but as more. Gon knew then, that he had screwed up, really, really badly. Killua was probably hurting so terribly at the moment. He contemplated going to see him, but stopped himself. He needed to think about his own feelings for the time being.

For the longest of time, Gon had seen Killua as his best friend, someone he could always turn to. As Gon left for his trip, he noticed himself missing Killua more than a normal friend would. It was a deep longing to see the white-haired boy again. When he finally _did_ get to see Killua again, Gon found himself wanting to touch, taste, and _experience_ Killua. His eyes would constantly trail to Killua's lips, wishing he could press his against them. At the time, he played this off as just him being touch starved. But now, after Killua had actually kissed him, he realized that since the moment he met Killua, he had fallen in love. Of course, he was too young and naive at the time to realize it, but even as a young boy, he found himself looking at Killua with a feeling that didn't exactly seem like friendship. 

Realizing this, Gon moved as fast as he possibly could to Killua's room, and slammed the door open. To his horror, Killua was lying on the floor, a small puddle of blood pooling by his right thigh. 

"KILLUA!" Gon shouted, "please get up, please," he pleaded. 

"I can't look at you right now," Killua replied in a weak voice.

Gon didn't listen to him, and instead scooped Killua up in his arms, and placed him gingerly on the bed. He slowly smoothed Killua's hair back, looking deep into his electric blue eyes. Killua, though, averted his eyes.

"Hey, please look at me," Gon cooed softly.

Killua moved his head so that his tear stained face was looking at Gon's breathless one. 

"There we go."

"Why are you here?"

"Because, I realized something."

"Oh yeah?" Killua sniffled.

"Yeah. I was thinking Killua, real, real hard. I remembered the day I first laid eyes on you, at that damned Hunter Exam, and thought, _he's pretty._ I guess I never realized that my feelings for you ran deeper than friendship until you confessed. I'm naive, Killua. I'm stupid, and I don't ever think before speaking. You mean the world to me Killua."

"W-what?" Killua asked, literally shocked at what the boy in front of him had just said. 

"Here, let me make it easier for you." Gon closed the small gap between their faces, and pressed his lips to Killua's. It was a light kiss. A loving one. When he pulled away, he was greeted by the sight of a furiously red Killua. 

"Do that again and I think I'll understand." Killua murmured. Gon did just that, wrapping Killua in his arms and once again moved his lips against the other boy's. It was a blissful moment. 

"You get it now?" Gon chuckled. 

"Yeah, I think I do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking abt making an OC villain.


	7. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: SOME LIKE SEGGSY STUFF MEGA TENSION HELLA GAY MUAH MUAH
> 
> Hey all! I'm sorry I left everyone hanging for a day or two. I've been going through some mental health issues lately. The Killua in this story is very much based on me, and I included a lot of myself in him in the last chapter. 
> 
> I really appreciate the support, and it brings me so much joy to see people comment on what they think. I know it sounds like I'm pestering, but please, if you can, add a comment.
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry about not posting. 
> 
> -I

Gon stayed with Killua for the rest of the night, taking care of Killua's cut, and kissing his tears away.

"How long has this been going on, Killua?" Gon asked, referring to Killua's expanse of scars on his right thigh.

"When you left. That's when it started. I felt that, without you, life didn't have a meaning. I got really really depressed. I thought my love for you was hopeless, and I even tried to end it all. It was a really dark time for me. Alluka was the only one able to get me out of it," Killua explained, choking on his words.

"Killua," Gon whispered, brushing his thumb across Killua's cheek. "I've always been in love with you, I just didn't really realize it. I swear I'll never leave you again."

"You pinky promise?"

"I pinky promise," Gon said, "Loser has to swallow a thousand needles."

"Seal it with a kiss?"

"Yes please," Gon leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Killua's lips.

At that, the two curled up on the bed, wrapped in each other's warm embrace. Soon, the two boys fell into a deep sleep.

***

Killua awoke, enclosed by Gon's muscular arms. The smaller boy struggled to move, but Gon just pulled him in closer. As Killua wriggled about, he accidentally pressed his ass into Gon's groin, eliciting a soft groan from Gon. Killua stopped abruptly, feeling something poke into his lower back. 

"GON! GET UP, YOU PERVERT!" Killua screeched.

"Ughh, it's your fault Killua." Gon moaned.

"Well go to the bathroom and take care of it. I'm going upstairs to get some coffee."

"But-"

"No. I'm not helping you out."

Gon huffed and trudged off to the shower. It wasn't his fault his body reacted to Killua so much. He stripped off his clothes, discarding them in a messy heap on the floor. Fuck, he wanted to kiss Killua. He wasn't going to rush it though since he knew Killua had his boundaries. 

Gon turned on the cold water and waited for his hard-on to go down, but he kept envisioning Killua's body, his lips. He wondered what Killua would look like all flustered underneath him. Gon wrapped his hand around his length and stroked, visualizing Killua's tender hands there instead. He ran his thumbs lightly over his slit, groaning.

"Fuck, ugh"

Gon stroking up and down until he finished, not realizing he had accidentally let Killua's name slip from his tongue. 

***

Killua poured himself a cup of steaming coffee, trying not to let his mind wander to what Gon may be doing in the shower. It was going to be hard to face Gon, especially after the events of the night before. Killua knew now that Gon had feelings for him, but it was still hard to accept. He didn't realize his cup of coffee was overflowing.

"Agh shit," he breathed, shaking the hot liquid off of his hand.

"What happened?" a warm voice questioned. Killua flipped around to see Gon, standing naked except for the towel wrapped around his waist. Killua let his eyes trail down Gon's body, lingering on hid v-line.

"You don't have to just look y'know," Gon chuckled.

"I wasn't looking! What are you talking about?" Killua lied.

"Sureeeee," Gon rolled his eyes, pulling Killua into him and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Oh? What's this?" A new voice asked, surprised. Killua pulled away abruptly to see Kurapika and Leorio standing on the stairs, eyes wide.

"Oh uhm, it's uh-" Killua stuttered.

"We confessed," Gon spurted out, "Last night."

"OH MY GOD, IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Leorio yelled. 

"You two knew?" Killua asked, shocked.

"Of _course_ we knew!" Kurapika rolled his eyes. "It was so _obvious._ Also, don't the two of you know what day it is?"

"No," Gon said, oblivious.

"Guys, it's the 5th. Of _may._ " Leorio stated.

"WAIT," Killua exclaimed. "IT'S GON'S BIRTHDAY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, DUMBASS!" 

"I forgot..." Gon whispered, bashful.

"Okay, well, now that you're 16, what do you wanna do?" Killua questioned.

"I just wanna spend the day with you, Killua," Gon said, running his hands through his hair.

***

Gon and Killua got dressed for the day, Gon clad in some baggy jeans and a brown crewneck, his hair down and some eyeliner smudged around his eyes. Killua pulled on a purple hoodie and some black pants, opting to go for something comfortable. The pair had decided to go to the grocery and buy ingredients to make a cake. The two set off into town and into the bustling grocery store, picking up anything they needed to make a chocolate cake. 

"Killua! Let's go get ice cream!" Gon said once they left the store.

Killua and Gon walked to a nearby ice cream shop and the shorter boy gasped when he felt a calloused hand grasp his. He looked up at Gon, who was smiling with giddy delight. They continued with their day, which had turned into a bit of a date. When they returned home, they set up the kitchen to bake. Killua and Gon laughed and danced to distant music, feeling as if time had stopped. To each other, they were the only two people in the universe. Their eyes met, amber on silver, filled with love and joy. 

***

Alluka, Leorio, Gon, and Killua sat at the large round table in the dining room. Suddenly the lights dimmed and Kurapika emerged, holding the messy cake that Killua and Gon had made. The blonde set the cake down on the table and added sixteen candles to the cake. Killua lit the colorful candles with a spark of electricity from his fingers. 

"One, two, three," Leorio announced

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR GONNNN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" the four sung in unison, very off-key, as Gon sat and watched, his face illuminated by the warm light resonating from the candles. 

"Here! Open this, broccoli-head," Leorio said, chuckling at the nickname. Gon took the poorly-wrapped box from the doctor's hands, gingerly unwrapping the ornated paper. Inside, a picture of the makeshift family lay face-up. It was a picture they took at the wedding. Killua was on Gon's back, face stretched in a wide cat-like grin. Kurapika was swept up in Leorio's arms, joy plastered on his face. Alluka sat at the front of the group, her arms stretched wide. The picture wasn't much, but it brought Gon so much joy to the point where tears welled in his eyes.

"Thank you, I love it," Gon beamed.

The five dug into the cake, laughing and chatting. It was a pleasant night, filled with happiness. Gon couldn't ask for more. Killua didn't look so happy though, and upon seeing this, Gon excused them and headed for the basement. 

"What's wrong, Killua," Gon questioned, concern dripping from his honeyed voice.

"It's just, I didn't get you anything."

"Silly Killua, I don't need anything from you!" Gon chuckled. 

"I think I will give you something though," Killua mumbled. He stood up on his tippy toes, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck. Staring deep into Gon's bronze eyes, he moved closer to his face, teasing at a kiss. 

"Mm Killua, just kiss me already," Gon pleaded.

"Shhh wait," Killua responded, enjoying teasing Gon. Slowly, he moved his lips to Gon's neck, leaving feathery kisses here and there, sucking lightly on the spot where Gon's jaw met his neck, eliciting a soft groan from him. He licked the purple mark he had left, then moved up to Gon's lips, smashing against them. Gon pulled Killua closer from the small of his back, and let his hands roam, finding a nest in the smaller teen's hair. Gon gasped as Killua suckled on his bottom lip, opening his mouth to slide his tongue in. At this, Gon lost any sense of control he had, and flipped the two around, pinning Killua against the wall.

"Killua, you've really done it. I don't know if I can hold back," Gon growled in Killua's ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

"That's okay Gon, just nothing other than kissing for now." 

Gon pinned Killua's hands over his head, nuzzling into his neck, leaving love bites all over the milky skin. He kissed Killua roughly, exploring his mouth, savoring the feeling. This really was the best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuhhhh get into it gonnnnnn
> 
> I HAVE A QUESTION: I DON'T KNOW IF KILLUA AND GON SHOULD BE 17 OR 18 WHEN THEY DO THE DEED CUZ 17 IS STILL TECHNICALLY THEM BEING MINORS EVEN THO IT'S THE LEGAL AGE OF CONSENT


	8. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Leorio go on their honeymoon, Alluka is with her friends, Gon and Killua are home alone for the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: SMUTTY, SEXUAL THEMES, BUT NO ACTUALLY SEGGS. *remember, they are literally 15 and 16, so them doing stuff such as some making out and like some other stuff is fine by my standards, but i don't want them to have actually seggs until they are at the legal age of consent in the US, which is 17, but they may like touch each other idk. All of this is consensual.*
> 
> Hey all! Still going through some stuff mentally, so if this chapter seems rushed, I apologize. 
> 
> -I

Killua nuzzled into a firm chest, savoring the warmth. Gon wrapped his arms around Killua tightly, holding him close. Killua cracked his eyes open, looking up at the sleepy teen holding him.

"Mornin' Killua," Gon yawned.

"Mmm don't leave. Sleep more," Killua mumbled.

"Okay," Gon obliged, his heart swelling at Killua's cuteness.

The pair fell back asleep but were soon awoken by the sound of rumbling and laughing coming from above. Killua could distantly make out his sister's bubbly voice and Leorio's hearty laugh. He pried himself from Gon's grasp and hurried upstairs. Kurapika, Leorio, and Alluka were all moving luggage around, bickering about what should go where.

"Where are you going?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Honeymoon. Alluka is going to her friend's house. You and Gon have the house to yourselves." Leorio said, quickly.

"Ready to go?" Kurapika asked.

"You bet Sunshine. C'mon Alluka! Let's hit the road!"

Killua watched as the left, watched as the dark oak door swung shut, watched as the three packed into Leorio's expensive car, watched as they drove off.Killua barely had a grasp on the situation. He was going to be alone? With Gon? All alone?

"Killuaaaaa," Gon called, snapping Killua out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Gon?"

"What was all the ruckus?"

"Evidently all three of them are going on vacation."

"Wait-"

"Yeah."

"Killua,"

"Gon,"

Gon took no hesitation in trapping Killua against the kitchen island, staring into his deep blue eyes, sending shivers down the smaller's spine.

"I'm not gonna push you to do anything," Gon said, concern in his eyes.

"I know. I trust you Gon."

Gon took Killua's hand in his own and tugged him back down to the basement. He pushed Killua roughly onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Gon couldn't hold himself back when he saw the lust-filled gaze Killua was giving him, and instantly snapped, smashing his lips against the teen under him. Killua's hands snaked into Gon's hair, lightly tugging as Gon coaxed his mouth open, slipping his warm tongue in. Killua's body was on fire. Every inch of him itched to feel Gon press against him.

Soon, Killua took the initiative of the kiss, flipping Gon over so that he was straddling him. He tugged on the hem of the green-haired teen's shirt, letting his fingers slip underneath. Killua placed feather-light kisses on Gon's throat, licking and nibbling, leaving marks that would definitely show. The stripped Gon of his shirt, soon discarding his own on the floor. His hands slid across the older boy's firm abdomen, letting his dainty fingers dip into the grooves of Gon's solid abs.

When Gon had enough of the teasing, he pulled Killua's body flush to his, pressing his lips to Killua's once again, this time in a more aggressive and dominating kiss. Killua emitted a soft moan into his mouth, letting Gon know he liked being submissive.

"Killua, I don't know about you, but I'm painfully horny, and you being a little tease like you are right now isn't going to get you anyplace good."

"Then, Gon, why don't you tell me what to do?" Killua replied, a slight edge to his voice, letting Gon know he was okay with going further.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then, kneel." Killua obeyed, loving the feeling of being dominated by someone, loving being told what to do. He was also terribly hard and desperately wanted to get off, even though he hadn't done much stuff like this before. Slowly, he knelt to the ground and looked up at Gon with a pleading stare.

"I'm going to ask you to do something that will probably shock you," Gon said.

"And what is that?"

"I want you to suck me off, Killua. Make me cum with your mouth," Gon said, words dripping and thick with arousal. Killua's eyes widened. This was something foreign to him, something alien, but the way Gon was standing, ready for Killua, demanding, made him want to do it. He wanted to hear Gon's voice as he came undone, he yearned to see his face contort with pleasure.

"Tap three times on my leg if you need to stop," Gon explained, "Are you ready?"

Killua nodded, watching in awe as Gon pulled down his boxers, his member standing at the ready. It was big. Really, really big. Killua gulped, then slowly wrapped his lips around Gon's tip, lightly swirling his tongue. He heard Gon gasp, then let out a throaty growl. Killua took this as a go popped off of Gon's dick, licking a stripe up the shaft. He honestly had no clue what to do, but as he looked up at the taller teen, the look of sheer pleasure on his face told him that he was doing something good. Killua hollowed out his cheeks and engulfed Gon in his mouth, bobbing up and down.

"Fuck, Killua, you're doing so well." Killua's heart leaped at the praise and decided to take Gon's cock into his throat.

"Agh Killua, oh god, yes." Gon moaned, his voice going wild, "Imma trust."

Killua barely had time to react as Gon grabbed onto his hair and trusted his hips, burrowing his dick into the back of Killua's throat. Gagging lightly, Killua could feel his arousal growing as he felt Gon's length twitch in his mouth. He reached a hand down and took out his own member, stroking it, a foreign feeling of pleasure washing over him. His ears caught Gon's voice rasing, becoming uncontrollable. Killua, too, felt himself come undone, his vision turning white. A warm liquid coated his tongue. It didn't taste nearly as bad as he thought it would.

"That's was good Killua, so good. Open up for me." Gon cooed. Killua obeyed, opening his mouth, sticking his tongue out slightly. Gon blushed at the erotic sight, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Swallow," he commanded, and Killua did just that. "Good boy," Gon said softly, then noticed the white on Killua's hand. "Did you..."

"Yeah," Killua said bashfully.

"Shit, that's hot."

"Well I mean, you're pretty vocal."

"Hey, what can I say!' Gon said, defensively.

"It's okay. I like it."

The two washed up and then fell back asleep. The morning was quite eventful, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall don't understand how much I cringed at writing the word member omg.
> 
> killua has a praise kink btw. he's also a very big bottom.


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an announcement!

I probably won't be posting for a bit. I'm really stressed out about something in my personal life and it's made me very distraught. I'm in a bit of a slump physically and mentally and I really don't know what to do for the next chapter. Please comment ideas or stuff you'd like to see. 

Much love,

-I


	10. As Time Flies By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to post, I've been going through a lot mentally lately.

Seconds turn into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days, days into weeks, weeks into months. It now was July- the month of blistering heat and tart lemonade and sun-kissed skin. Gon sat by the pool, toes skimming through the cool water. The bare skin on his back prickled, warmth spreading across it. He turned his head to the left, his heart swelling at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend napping next to him on a towel, like a cat in the sun. Killua's hair was damp, his face slightly flushed from sunburn. He brushed his fingers lightly across Killua's plump lips, welcomed by the younger's eyes fluttering open, squinting at Gon through the bright light.

"Hey Lua," Gon whispered. He had adopted the nickname after, according to Killua, murmuring it in his sleep.

"What time is it," Killua yawned, sitting up.

"Let's see," Gon pulled out his phone, "It's 3:56!"

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday I believe,"

"Nah not the day the _date,"_ Killua specified. 

"Oh! It's the 6th! Tomorrow is your birthday!" Gon said brightly.

"Ugh, birthdays."

"What's wrong with birthdays??"

"It's just," Killua said somberly, "ever since I was a kid, my parents disregarded my birthday, playing it off like any other day. All I wanted was at _least_ a cake."

"That's awful!" Gon gasped. "I'll tell you what! We're gonna do everything you've ever wanted to do for your birthday together. I promise Lua," Gon said, pecking Killua on the forehead.

"Thanks, Gon," the younger said, a furious blush on his cheeks. 

The two then headed inside, giggling. They smiled as they passed Kurapika and Leorio in the kitchen, then chased each other down the stairs, collapsing on Killua's bed. Gon turned his head to look Killua directly in the face, then stuck his tongue out. Killua snorted at the goofy face and mimicked it. The two burst into a fit of laughter, then snuggled into each other's arms, falling into a light sleep, napping off the energy from before.

***

Killua awoke to the smell of bacon sizzling in a pan and an empty bed. He rubbed his eyes, then slowly made his way upstairs, only to see Gon cooking up a delicious breakfast. Killua wrapped his arms around the taller's bare waist, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"LUA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Gon screeched whipping around. 

"SHUT UP!" Leorio called from upstairs, furious. 

"What's his deal?" Killua rolled his eyes.

"They were, ahem, doing the dirty last night." Gon said, annoyed.

"Ewwww gross! Didn't they get enough on their fucking honeymoon?" 

"Gah I know right!"

The two burst out in a fit of giggles, tears almost rolling down their faces. They then ate breakfast, which consisted of crispy bacon and fluffy waffles. Gon and Killua trotted downstairs and got ready for the day, pushing and shoving each other around, laughing and pressing chaste kisses to each other's lips. 

"What do you wanna do today?" Gon inquired. 

"I don't wanna do much," Killua responded, "maybe a picnic?"

"OOO! Sounds great Lua!"

***

Warm sun and daisy chains and twinkling laughter. That's what Killua's birthday consisted of. Love, joy, care. That's what Killua's heart felt. Gon sat across from him, an large grin on his face, eyes lit up. 

_I love him_ , Killua thought.

"Killua look I brought some pocky!" Gon giggled. He placed the cookie end between his teeth and moved his face towards Killua's, wiggling his eyebrows in a goofy manner. 

"You idiot," Killlua chuckled, biting the chocolate part, nibbling until he reached Gon's lips, pecking them lightly. 

"Happy birthday, Lua." 

"Thank you, Gon."

"Hey Lua?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you." 

"I-" Killua stammered, heart fluttering furiously. This was the first time he had heard this from Gon. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY THERAPY


	11. NOTICE

LOL GUYS IM OUT OF TOWN I'LL WORK ON THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT

Guys omg I'm so sorry I haven't posted. My s/o of 9 months and I just broke up and it's taken a toll on me. I also am having writer's block so maybe ideas???


End file.
